THE ADVENTUERS OF JOHNATHON RICE: SAILOR MOON CRYSTAL VOL1
by kingjohn2050
Summary: join me and the sailor scouts on biggest, awesomeness, badass adventure yet in the advnetures of johnaathon rice: sailor moon crystal!
1. Act 1: Johnathon meets the Sailor Scouts

( Moonlight Legend Lyrics )

I'm sorry I'm not candid.

I can say it if it's in my dreams.

My thoughts are about to short circuit.

I want to see you right now!

I'm just about to cry - moonlight

I can't call you, either - midnight

But I have a simple heart, so what can I do?

My heart is a kaleidoscope.

Characters

Johnathon Patrick james rice - Himself

Usagi Tsukino - Sailor Moon

Unoami Miz - Sailor Mercury

Rei Hino - Sailor Mars

Makoto Kino - Sailor Jupiter

Minako Aino - Sailor Venus

With the light of the moon to guide us,

we'll be brought together by fate many times over.

Counting the twinklings of the constellations

is how I foretell love's whereabouts.

Born on the same earth Miracle romance

Chiba Usa - Sailor Chibi Moon

Setsuna Meiou - Sailor Pluto

Haruka Ten'ou - Sailor Uranus

Michiru Kaioh - Sailor Neptune

Hotaru Tomoe - Sailor Saturn

Momoru Chibi - Tuxedo Mask

To be together once more this weekend...

God, please grant me a happy end.

In the present, past, and future,

I'll be completely devoted to you.

I can't forget that dear look in your eyes

when we first met.

Out of tens of thousands of stars,

I can find you.

Turning even chance into an opportunity...

I love that way of life!

A wondrous miracle growing closer.

We'll be brought together by fate many times over.

Counting the twinklings of the constellations

is how I foretell love's whereabouts.

Born on the same earth Miracle romance

I believe in this Miracle romance

THE ADVENTURES OF JOHNATHON RICE : SAILOR MOON !

( Dallas, Texas )

Peacefully city... There's Hero from here a 16 year old boy name Johnathon Rice, The Chosen One the Lord and Savor who going on Epic Adventures to Save the Universe from the forces of Evil and Bring peace to Everyone...But an Evil Shadows of Darkness know as Taken King, Queen Beryl, Death Busters, and Terminators, The Sailor Scouts Destroyers are Planning to Destroy the Sailor Scouts and steel the Sliver Crystal to Rule The Galaxy! Thus The New Adventure Begins. ... NOW!

Act 1 : Johnathon meets the Sailor Scouts

[ Johnathon's House ]

Me : zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz !!!!!!!!

I was in bed lazying around like a 12 year old. Untill little white flying robot name e Ghost came in to find me.

Ghost : This room is mess, At least someone Clean it up!

Then looks at Me sleeping, Ghost Woke me up with flashing lights!

Ghost : Johnathon, Eyes open Johnathon, Wake up Johnathon!

I Woke up, and see ghost without fear, I got out bed stand up Looking at him like!

me : Oh your ghost are you?

ghost : Yes! Im ghost and here to find you because sailor Scouts need you help!

me: Sailor who?

Ghost : Sailor Scouts, A group of girls with powers to save galaxy from evil! he Senshi look like average girls. They use transformation items to choose from. The skin of the Officers,and the remaining balance of the Magic Universe. Sailor Senshi, as classic magical girl heroines, have both civilian and magical identities. Each Senshi has a transformation sequence which grants her a uniform in her own theme-colors and her own kind of elemental power; these powers come from an object called a "Sailor Crystal" said to be within each of them. Accessories gained with their uniform, such as Sailor Moon's tiara, can also be used as weapons. Usually during their initial awakening, the Sailor Senshi would have the symbol of their respective planet display on their forehead. According to Naoko Takeuchi, only females can be Sailor Senshi, although there is at least one male, Mamoru Chiba, has a Sailor Crystal and is the guardian over the Earth and gives himself the pseudonym "Tuxedo Mask", though he isn't called a Sailor Senshi.

me : Oh! !!!!! Then Who sent You h -

Then Big Blast came out nowhere.

Me : What the Hell that! ?

Me and ghost see thur window is Taken Dragon destroying the city.

Ghost : the taken dragon, he's here for you!

me : Then what we waiting for! Let's go!

so I got dressed and rush out the door to stop taken dragon from rampaging the city.

\- Dallas city hall -

Taken dragon is breaking everything, Everybody is running away to safety.

Taken dragon : Raaaaaaaaaa! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Then Sailor Scouts came to stop taken dragon from rampaging the city.

Sailor Jupiter : What is that?

Sailor Uranus : who knows? we got to stop it from killing millions!

so Sailor Mars used clashing their fire powers, Sailor Mars would first create a ring of fire then the rings turned into eight smaller rings of fire, which flew towards the enemy like fire hoops. This ability is used to extinguish Taken dragon,But no Damage , Sailor Venus used performed this attack in the anime, after consuming the forbidden fruit, and the remaining two innermost tips are adorned by yellow, four-pointed stars disappearing in the transformation of the constellations is how to do is go ! blast I I his back, and the Taken dragon Teleporting And Hits Sailor Venus in wall, till I came to Catch her.

me : I got you and are you OK?

Sailor Venus : Thanks for saving me! and who are you?

I put her down Softly, and I 30,000,000x Punches to the Taken dragon,

But the taken dragon is Attacking us.

Ghost : LOOK OUT! !!!!!!!!!!

Then Sailor Scouts Move out of the way, I charged up my First with Lightning, The Sailor Scouts Attack at His face, and I was Knocked him out with this! !!!!!

Me : ELECTRIC SMASH! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Then I hitting the Taken dragon head on the floor out cold.

Sailor Mars : wow. .. That's cool!

Sailor Moon came up Asking me?

Sailor Moon : Who are you?

then I Started to telling them who I am?

Me : Im Johnathon, Johnathon Patrick james rice! !!!!!!!

Sailor Moon : im Usagi Tsukino aka Sailor Moon!

Sailor Mercury : Im Unoami Miz aka Sailor Mercury!

Sailor Mars : I'm Rei Hino as Sailor Mars!

Sailor Jupiter : Im Makoto Kino as Sailor Jupiter!

Sailor Venus : im Minako Aino as Sailor Venus!

Sailor Chibi Moon : im Usa Chibi as Sailor Chibi Moon!

Sailor Pluto : Im Setsuna Meiou as Sailor Pluto!

Sailor Uranus : And Im Haruka Ten'ou as Sailor Uranus. Together we are. ...

All Sailor Scouts : SAILOR SCOUTS!!!!!!!!!!!!

my eyes is shining like stars in night sky.

me : SOUND. ... AWESOME! !!!! It's going Be Greatest Adventure Ever !!!! With the Sailor Scouts is sweet Baby! !!!!!

Sailor Mercury : Whoa. ... Calm down Mr.rice. There no need to rush. Besides. ... You Help us so Thanks!

Sailor Mercury came too me and Kiss Me Side of Checks, then im blushing like I falling in love.

Next Act - - - - - - - -


	2. Chapter 2

Minako Aino is in gym class and is about to land a perfect dismount from the high bar when she lands on a strange white cat. She wants to show off because she is in a good mood, as this is the day she plans to deliver a love letter to her upperclassman, Higashi.

In class, her teacher catches her eating and chides her for not paying attention and for her poor grades. The white cat watches her through the window and wonders about whether or not she's really the right one, but a voice comes from the pen he carries, assuring him that she is.

Minako: HUN? WHAT IS THAT?

Meanwhile, Minako is assigned to a tutor by an older student because of her poor grades and is thrilled when she finds out that Higashi will be her tutor. He tells her that she would look pretty with a big red ribbon in her hair. Higashi is then called away by Haneda. When Minako sees the two chatting with each other, she wonders if Haneda is his girlfriend, as the two of them make a good pair. Deciding that she can't be, Minako vows to herself that she will be the one to win him over.

As she leaves the class, Minako realizes she forgot to give her letter to Higashi. She is surprised and annoyed to see the white cat lurking around again.

In the meantime, Higashi is surrounded by a crowd of admiring girls. He invites them to walk home with him with an ominous gleam in his eye.

Once Minako gets home, her mother yells at her for getting her uniform dirty and not acting ladylike. Minako goes to take a bath and looks at herself in the mirror, wishing that was she was prettier. The white cat appears and tells her that she was born with the protection of the goddess of beauty, and then introduces himself as Artemis. Startled by the sudden visitor, Minako screams and throws him out the window.

?: HMM THAT'S ODD

Minako returns to her room, upset about a cat that not only talks but peeps at her, wondering if it's some kind of joke. Artemis appears in her window again and tells her that she has been chosen. She has the power to transform into someone stronger and more beautiful than anyone. Minako has a hard time believing this, but he gives her a crescent-shaped compact and tells her to open it. When she does, she sees her reflection with the addition of a crescent moon on her forehead and a mask.

She suddenly sees a vision of herself floating in space near Earth, as Artemis tells her that this the planet she is supposed to protect. The vision then shifts to Venus, her mother star. He points out Magellan Castle, which orbits over the land of Aphrodite Terra, and explains that that is her home castle. Boss's voice comes from the pen once more, telling Minako that she carries the protection of Venus and was chosen by fate, born to fight in its name. Overwhelmed by all this information, Minako faints.

The next morning, she wakes up, wondering if all of it was a strange dream. She spots the love letter and remembers that she forgot to deliver it. As she approaches Higashi, however, she notices that his fans are still protectively gathered around him and is intimidated. Meanwhile, Higashi smirks about how he has enslaved all these girls. He receives a call on his cell phone from someone he calls Fluorite; the person addresses Higashi as Narcissus and orders him to get more brainwashed slaves so they can take over Japan. When Artemis overhears this, both he and Boss realize that Higashi is the enemy.

Hikaru, Minako's childhood friend, advises her that Higashi always eats lunch alone in the garden. Minako, now wearing a big red ribbon in her hair, heads off to find him and give him the letter. On her way there, Artemis stops her and warns her to stay away from Higashi, but Minako ignores him, thinking someone is still playing a trick on her.

As she approaches the garden, she sees Haneda talking to Higashi and overhears him compliment her on the red ribbon she always wears in her hair. Thinking that the two of them really are in a relationship, she turns away, disheartened.

Behind her back, Higashi uses his power to enslave Haneda. Hearing the scream, Minako turns back, alarmed to see Haneda being controlled. Higashi quickly spots Minako, turning on her as well.

Then a new VER of Johnathon rice is here to HELP her out.

?: here I help you out.

Minako: who are you...

?: a friendly hero... Johnathon rice.

Artemis throws the pen to Minako. She hears Boss's voice telling her to transform and defeat this enemy. Momentarily stunned, Higashi seizes the opportunity to attack her. Though weakened, she obeys Artemis' order and holds the pen, shouting the phrase Artemis tells her. After she transforms into Sailor V, Higashi orders his minions to attack her. Artemis tells her to use her compact to attack the enemy, as it will let her see his true form. Sailor V holds up the open compact and shout her attack, destroying Higashi and freeing his slaves while leaving them unconscious.

Back at Minako's house, Artemis looks sadly at Minako, who's head is currently buried into her pillow. He thinks that he was too forceful. Boss replies that Artemis will be her partner from now on; she is confused and needs him to show her the way. Artemis goes over to Minako and wakes her up by licking her cheek. He re-introduces himself, telling her to open the window and leave the compact in the light of the full moon so it can charge.

Johnathon (new): THUNDER STRIKE!

The next morning, Minako decides to leave the red ribbon in her hair. As she leaves for school, Artemis greets her, only to find out that she plans to find herself another cute guy. In fact, she's already fallen for a new idol. Artemis comments to himself that Sailor V's battle has only just begun.

NEXT CH


End file.
